


Tony Stark: Vampire Hunter

by thisisallivegot



Series: Frostiron Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood, Horror, M/M, Not Happy, Violence, frostiron bingo, square O3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 01:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisallivegot/pseuds/thisisallivegot
Summary: Tony Stark is a vampire hunter working for SHIELD, the world's leading hunting agency. When he's sent after a vampire, things go very wrong.





	Tony Stark: Vampire Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a bingo fill! Hope you enjoy!

Tony slid backward, barely keeping his feet under him. He panted for breath, once again cursing SHIELD for their bad info. They had sent him after one fucking vampire, but he had ended up chasing him and ended up in a nest. So maybe it was his own fault for following the guy, but SHIELD hadn't even told him there was a nest in this town, and honestly, he couldn't be expected to have any common sense of his own.

He flicked his eyes across the room. There were only five of them, but he had been there long enough that they had definitely had time to call for reinforcements, and he was already getting his ass kicked by these guys. He could fight, of course he could, but he had really been recruited to SHIELD because of his tech. Which would have been great, but he had opted for stealth in this mission and all he had with him were the repulsors to the larger suit he had been working on, and those lay on the ground where they had been thrown by one of the nastier vampires. They were only a few feet away, but since the vampires were between him and them, they might as well have been a world away.

So he was left with just his knives, which he definitely was not an expert with. He gripped them tightly anyway, determined that his last weapon wouldn't be taken from him. He could fight hand to hand if he had to, but it would basically be a death sentence.

The vampires fanned out in a semi-circle around him and he forced himself to be still, waiting on them to make a move. The only sound in the room was his own heavy breathing, and time was suspended in this moment as he desperately tried to come up with a plan. If he could get to the repulsors he might have a chance, but it didn't seem likely. Maybe, maybe if he could rush through the wall of vampires to get to them -

One of the vampires rushed at him, claws out to swipe at him, but he dodged, letting the vampire's momentum take him past him and against the wall. He realized immediately that this had been a bad idea when the vampire rushed him again and he had to turn his back to the others to take him on. This time he couldn't dodge and he slashed at him with one of his knives. It made contact with his shoulder and sliced through his shirt. Red bloomed around the split fabric and the vampire growled but fell back.

“I'll kill you for that, hunter.”

Tony grinned. “I'm pretty sure you were planning on killing me anyway, but you can't expect me not to go out with style.”

He wasn't actually planning on dying at all, but his sass didn't care. He rushed at the same vampire, meaning to stab straight into his heart. He had built these knives himself and he knew that they were one of the rare few things that could actually kill a vampire. The vampire swiped at his head and he ducked, but the vampire's swing left him falling forward and Tony could no longer reach his chest. Stupid, incompetent fighters. He followed through on his attack as best he could anyway, stabbing into his stomach again.

The vampire stumbled and Tony pushed the blade deeper into his flesh. He let out a gurling sound that kind of grossed him out, but he didn't let it stop him. He pulled the knife out and drew back a step so that he had space to lash out again. He looked up into the vampires face, contorted in rage, his snarling lips bared back over his fangs.

“Time to die!”

The vampire reached forward to grab him but Tony moved to the side and grabbed his arm, holding him in place before slamming the knife up to the hilt in his chest. The vampire let out a choked noise but stopped moving. He pulled the blade out and moved to the side, letting him fall to the ground. He had started turning to dust before he even reached the floor and Tony didn't wait to see him hit.

He turned to face the other vampires, who he realized just too late had been too quiet during his altercation with the other one. He had only turned halfway around when he felt the hand on his shoulder. He jumped back, but the sting told him it was too late. He looked down in horror at the blood welling up from the wound her nails had made. He only had a moment to realize how bad that was before all four of them lunged at him. This was seriously not how he wanted to die.

As they closed in on him they left a space to the right and he slid desperately toward the repulsors. He grabbed for the nearest one and his hand brushed it, but he was pulled back forcefully to a vampire's chest and he felt the stab of teeth in his neck. He tried to pull away but the the arm around his chest held him firm.

It was odd that with the years he had been doing this job, he had managed to never be bitten before. The sensation was not what he expected. The wound in his neck was painful, but the actual pull of the blood leaving his body was almost intoxicating. It was soothing, and he could feel it drawing him into a false sense of complacency. He fought against it, straining against the arm holding him still. He kicked his feet, trying to get some sense of purchase, but it just threw him off balance.

Wouldn't it be easier just to give in? It felt so nice, like a cold drink after a hot day, the vampire's cool skin against him easing the heat flowing through his whole body. The room started to spin and he knew that he was losing too much blood, losing his chance at survival, but there was nothing he could do. Nothing he needed to do. Nothing to fight with, nothing to fight against, just this dream, this gauzy reality which swam in and out in front of him. He relaxed into the feeling, letting everything go. If this was the end, that was okay, because it felt so nice.

“Stop!”

The voice barely penetrated the haze he was in, but it made the vampire feeding on him pull back, which did draw him out of things. He still held him against his chest, but his grip was softer and he tried to pull away again, kicking backward to impact against his shin, but he was weak from blood loss and the kick had no force behind it.

“Let him go.”

He looked up to see who had spoken. He was tall, dark haired, and dressed in leather. He began to walk toward Tony and the vampire holding him let go. His knees wobbled and threatened to give out, but he forced himself to remain standing and look the newcomer in the eyes. He tried to take a fighting stance, but his legs wouldn't cooperate. The man reached him and pressed a finger against the wound on his shoulder.

It hurt, pain radiating though it as he was reminded that it was there. Then the man looked down at his finger, now red with blood, and ran his tongue across it. He closed his eyes for a moment, and as he opened them again he smiled slowly.

“What's your name?”

He forced a cocky grin onto his face. “Tony Stark. Nice to meet you.”

“Hmm. Tony Stark, you've come into my home and killed one of my men.”

“Okay, I would argue that he wasn't actually a man.”

He tilted his head to the side. “Oh? Why not?”

“Well, the word man is just a shortening of human, and he's certainly not that, now is he?”

He managed to get steady on his feet and clutched the hilt of the knife he was still holding harder. Maybe if he could just manage to kill this one guy, the others would disperse. He was clearly in charge, so maybe if their boss got skewered, they would run. It was a long shot, but it was the only one he had. He swung at him with all the force he could muster, aiming for the heart.

The man looked down disspationately and grabbed his wrist. Too slow. He twisted and his wrist broke with a crunch that seriously could not be healthy. He dropped the knife. Now he was weaponless and so woozy he could barely think. The man let go of his wrist to reach up and carress his cheek. Even though his skin was cold, a warmth spread across his face where he touched.

“Fiesty, aren't you?” He moved to grip his hair, pulling his head back. He brought his face in close, then leaned in until he was next to his ear before he whispered. “What would you do to live?”

He tried to pull away but the man's hand fisted in his hair held him still. He was breathing heavily, pain lancing from his wrist all the way up his arm and culminating in the vicious bite mark on his throat, blood still welling around the wound. He knew he should come up with a snarky response, but all of his considerable thinking power was focused on figuring out how he was going to win this. Whatever he did, it was going to have to be soon before he lost any more blood.

“I'd very much consider doing you.”

If all he could do for now was distract, it would have to work, and flirting was what he was best at. The man pulled back with a deep, throaty laugh.

“And I very much doubt you could handle me,” he purred.

“Yeah, I think I could-”

The man let go of his hair just to hit him, the palm of his hand colliding with Tony's cheek with a force that made him stumble. It could have been so much harder, and he knew it. He had faced down a vampire's strength before, and this was nowhere near what he could muster. He was toying with him. He could hear the other vampires shuffling and laughing behind him, so he couldn't back up, but there was no going forward either.

He was just going to have to keep trying to fight. The vampire in front of him ran the back of his hand over the cheek he had just hit gently, humming to himself.

“I'll tell you what, Tony Stark,” he said, pulling back. “I'm feeling generous. So I'll give you a head start.”

He and Tony stared each other down for a few long moments, Tony unsure if he was actually going to be allowed to move.

“_Run_,” he growled.

Tony didn't have to be told a third time. He turned on his heel and started to run. The vampires blocking the door parted for him, staring as he moved past. He fought not to trip, the blood loss making his vision swim in front of him. Run, run, run. He got out of the hideout and headed down the street toward where he knew the nearest SHIELD safe house was. If he could just get there he could get back up and he could take them down. If he could just get there, he could survive.

His heartbeat pounded in his chest and his feet thudded heavily on the pavement. How far away was he? Maybe half a mile. He could run that easily when he was at his best, but he was far from that now, and the vampire hadn't specified how much of a head start he was going to give him. All he could do was hope. And run.

Run, run, run. Down one street and a right onto the next. Someone on the sidewalk stopped to stare at him, probably wondering what the hell the stranger covered in blood was doing running down the street in New York City, but he didn't stop to find out if they called for help. He couldn't afford to. Two more blocks, and a left. It was dark, but the constant flickering of billboards lit his way. His chest hurt as he struggled to draw in air, and every step he took jarred his broken wrist, but he ignored it, letting himself run on adrenaline.

He risked a quick look behind him, and didn't see any pursuers. Of course, that didn't mean there weren't any. Vampires were masters of stealth, and if they didn't want to be seen they wouldn't be. But he could hope that they were far enough behind, that he was far enough _ahead _that he would get there before they caught up to him. Another left. His legs felt like they were on fire, and he could see the edges of darkness creeping in around the corners of his vision.

Run, run -

He stumbled, almost hitting his knees, but he picked himself back up again, forcing himself to continue. He was so close now. Maybe four blocks away. If he could just push himself, just get that last little ways, he could get through this, he could get to the safehouse, he could _survive_.

He could see the building now, an assuming shop front for what was supposedly a comic book store. It was within his view, within his grasp, and hope filled his chest, pushing out the pain, pushing out the desperate gulps for breath, pushing out the fear and the dizziness and everything else he had been trying to ignore. One more block. The lights were out, but he knew the code to get in.

Run, run, _run_.

He jumped up the curb and reached toward the door, hand frantically going toward the hidden keypad next to it, code already running through his head. 34 29 83 42. His hand touched the key for the 3 and then pain exploded across the entire front of his body as it hit the pavement. He felt a hand grab him by the hair again and then he was being turned over. The same vampire was above him, grinning. He could see the gleam of his fangs in the streetlights.

The vampire picked him up and held up with one arm around his stomach, facing outward. Tony kicked and flailed, trying to escape his grip. He tried to scream but there was no air left in his lungs. He was being dragged backward, back, back, back, and the safe house was disappearing from view.

A kick actually landed and the vampire dropped him. He tried to get up, to run again, and when his legs failed to support him he tried to crawl, pain lancing through his wrist. He ignored it. He just had to keep moving forward.

He collapsed on the pavement. His vision swam again. He couldn't get up. He couldn't go any farther. He could hear the vampire laughing above him. There had to be a way out of this. He had to think. He was a genius, he could do this, he could survive this. He just had to figure it out, to _think_. There had to be something he could do, anything. His heartbeat still pounded out a frantic pace, and his lungs burned as the panic shortened his breathing.

Why hadn't someone inside the safe house heard him? He had made noise as he hit the door, as he fell. Someone had to have heard him. He just had to bear the pain and fear for a few more minutes, a few more seconds, and then someone would come to save him. His fingers scrabbled uselessly against the pavement, trying to claw his way to the damn door by his fingernails. Just a few more seconds, just a few more feet, just a little_ goddamn more_ and he could **live** -

Gravity melted away as he was lifted from the ground, pain lancing through his broken bones and driving the air from his lungs. His vision swam, blurring the door lock with the number 3 cheerfully blinking up at him. He could almost reach it. He was so close, so fucking close, so close soclosesocloseso_close_-

He felt the sting of teeth on his shoulder, felt the darkness surging towards him, and then he was lost.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be three chapters, and each will be a different bingo fill. The square for this chapter was "What would you do?"


End file.
